Chan Yeol
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 찬열 / Chanyeol.thumb|250px|Chan Yeol *'Nombre Completo:' 박찬열/ Park Chan Yeol. *'Nombre Chino:' 朴灿烈 / Liè Pu Càn. *'Apodos: '''Happy Virus, Rey de las Expresiones. *'Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, MC y Modelo. *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''186cm *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Sagitario. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: Mono *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Mini Biografía En el año 2008 ganó el primer lugar en el concurso 'Smart Model Contest'. Fue descubierto cuando era un estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria. Ingresó a la SM a través del S.M. Casting System el año 2008 y estuvo 4 años como aprendiz, hasta el 22 de febrero del 2012 cuando es revelado, en el teaser numero 20, como el último miembro del nuevo grupo de la SM; EXO. Dramas *Welcome to Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) cameo *For you in Full Blossom (SBS, 2012)'' cameo'' *Things We Do That We Know We Will Regret (KBS2, 2008) cameo Programas de TV *'2013: '''Laws of the Jungle (20.12.2013 a 2014) *'2013: 'Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Baekhyun) *'2013: 'Music Core (05.10.2013, como MC especial) *'2013: 'Star Face-Off Chuseok Special:"The beatles"(20.09.2013,junto a Chen, Lay y D.O) *'2013: 'Happy Sunday Mamma Mia (01.09.2013) *'2013: Immortal Songs 2 (junto a Suho, Chen, BaekHyun y Luhan) *'2013: '''Music Bank (23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *'2013:' The STAR (9.08.13, Chanyeol solo) *'2013:' KBS' Hello Counselor (08.07.2013, junto a Kris y Suho) *'2013:' 1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013: Beatles Code (junto a Luhan, Chen, Suho y Kai) Programas de Radio *'''2014: Sukira Kiss The Radio (10.01.2014, junto a D.O y Sehun) *'2014:' KBS Cool FM Jang Yoonju’s Rooftop (09.01.2014, junto a Chanyeol) *'2013:' MBC Younha Starry Night Radio(16.09.2013, junto a Suho) *'2013:' MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29.08.2013, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' Shimshimtapa (12.07.2013 junto a Chanyeol como DJ especiales) *'2013:' KBS Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Lay, Chen, Baekyun, y D.O) *'2013:' KBS Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Suho, Kris, Lay y D.O) *'2013:' SBS Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen y Tao) Vídeos Musicales *'2013:' K.Will - You Don't Know Love. *'2012:' Girls' Generation-TTS- Twinkle. *'2010:' Girls Generation - Genie (Ver. Japonesa) *'2008: 'TVXQ - HAHAHA Song - Pre-debut Anuncios *'2013:' TROT X (junto a Suho y Sehun) - (Preview) '' *'2012:' PUMA -push BUTTON (junto a Se Hun y Hyo Yeon) - ''(Revista) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' EXO **'Sub-Grupo:' EXO-K. **'Simbolo: '''Fuego (fénix). *'Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor (Park Yoora, 3 años mayor). *'''Educación: Secundaria Gangnam-gu. *'Apodos:' Happy Virus, Beagle Numero. *'Entrenamiento: '''4 años como aprendiz de SM (Desde el 2008 al 2012) ingresó en S.M Casting System 2008. *'Especialidades:' Guitarra, batería, bajo, rap, beatbox, actuación y tocar diembe (tambores africanos). *'Modelo a seguir: Jason Mraz , Eminem y BIGBANG *'''Chica ideal: De pequeña estatura, cabello rizado y bonitos ojos. *Chanyeol padece de Xeroftalmia: ojos secos. Consiste en que sus ojos son tan grandes que sus párpados no pueden cubrir todo el globo ocular. *Antes de debutar con EXO, se realizó una cirugía ocular lasik para mejorar su visión, por eso es sensible a los flash y a la luz del sol. *Tuvo una banda en su colegio en donde tocaba la guitarra; se llamaba 'Sieren'. *Cuando tenía 16 años, fue inscrito en una institución privada para ser actor. *Su padre, que siempre soñó con convertirse en cantante, es ahora el mayor apoyo y fan de Chanyeol. *Es gran fan de Sandara Park de 2NE1. *Es amigo cercano de N de VIXX, L.Joe de Teen Top y Lee Hong Ki. A este último le conoce desde antes de debutar. *El amuleto de la suerte para Chanyeol son las baquetas que siempre lleva en su bolsa, porque dice que son una parte de su identidad y siempre le recuerdan quién es, sus días pre-debut y su humilde corazón. *Asistió a la misma Academia de Actuación que P.O de Block B, eran muy cercanos. Tuvieron un reencuentro después de 5 años en los MAMA Awards 2012; por lo cual, P.O publicó en su cuenta de Cyworld lo orgulloso que estaba de Chanyeol por debutar con EXO y por haber obtenido el premio "New Best Asian Artist" y que esperaba verlo más seguido. *Fue voluntario en el RCF un refugio de niños discapacitados junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K, jugó con ellos y limpió el lugar. *Puede cantar gran parte de la canción Alonedel rapero Outsider, a pesar de su rapidez y dificultad. Aquí el vídeo. *Le gusta tomar los brazos de las personas a su alrededor para sentirse más seguro. *Chanyeol hizo una colaboracion con Henry para cantar una canción del mini album "Trap", en versión acústica; "1-4-3 (I Love You)". *Chanyeol cantó "Falling Slowly" de Glen Hansard durante el Fanmeeting de la KCON 2013. *Se unió al equipo del programa ‘Law of the Joungle’, junto con Im Si Wan, Park Jung Chul, etc... *Es fan de Kai, miembro de su mismo grupo. Aqui el video. *Baekhyun le dijo que se parecía a Yoda de Star Wars. *La mamá de Chanyeol tiene un restaurante llamado 'Viva Polo' ''y tiene colgado fotos de bebé de Park Yoora y Chanyeol y su papá tiene un café en el que están exhibido los instrumentos que tocaba cuando era joven: una guitarra eléctrica y otra acústica y un violín. *Sus padres son muy buenas personas, han ido muchas fans de Chanyeol y su padre se ha sacado fotos con ellas e incluso le han mostrado fotos de Chanyeol de cuando era bebé. *El legendario cantante de Trot, Tae JinAh, cuando se le preguntó en el show de Beatles Code 3D; ¿A qué miembro de EXO te gustaría adoptar como hijo? Sin dudar ni un momento respondió que a ''Chanyeol, diciendo; ''"Él es realmente tierno y lindo".(2013). '' *Esta entre los 10 idols adinerados de SM. *Fue ubicado en el puesto #2 en el Ranking hecho por Arirang Tv como el Idol Kpop más atractivo, siendo superado sólo por su compañero de Agencia Choi Si Won. *Escribió junto a Baekhyun la canción Lucky del álbum repacked de XOXO. *En la última transmisión de Sukira Radio estuvieron invitados D.O., Sehun y Chanyeol, en donde D.O. dijo que era muy cercano a Chanyeol. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) Galería Chanyeol1.jpeg Chanyeol2.jpg Chanyeol3.jpg Chanyeol4.jpg Chanyeol5.jpg ChanYeol6.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador